


Cogitation

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One - Set to Florence + The Machine's Heavy In Your Arms: Olivia rationalizes the ramifications and reasons behind the kiss she and Peter shared <br/>Part Two - Set to Florence + The Machine's Cosmic Love: Olivia's consciousness is filled with her alternate's while her subconsciousness clings to it's memories. <br/>Neither are a song fic. <br/>Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cogitation

Heavy In Your Arms

 _He took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown  
-  
Who's the betrayer?   
Who's the killer in the crowd?  
-  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your feet over a waterfall_

 

It was a blatant last-ditch attempt to make him see - to make him understand completely and in the end, she still wasn't sure that he got it.

Hesitantly, she took the final leap into the unknown and anchored him to her with a kiss - a guarantee that he would always remember her. They were connected now, shocked senses or not. Olivia had made her declaration and Peter gladly, if not surprisingly, accepted. He pulled her back for a second round, providing her with a sense of safety and an assured escape, would she need one.

She was just as bad as he was but, he might have understood if his reaction wasn't to always disconnect with things, all things, when they got too much too fast. She fooled herself into believing that that was the only reason why she had waited until now. She clung to him like the lone survivor on drift wood, bobbing on the open sea. She struggled to breathe, gasping weakly against his chest while he tugged at the hair that cascaded down her back.

"Olivia. Come on now," he whispered softly.

She stepped back, looking at him with tearstained eyes, rubbing the black mascara off of his chest. Neither said a word and Olivia resisted the urge to kiss him again, especially since he refused her any reaction at all.

"Peter?" she said suddenly against better judgement, her brain and goddamned curiosity betrayed her before she could get appropriate hold over her senses.

"Olivia. Don't."

He leaned in to kiss her and her whole body lept up to meet him with anticipation; he got it, he understood. She was convinced of it.

Everything was going to be fine. They were going to be fine. She was going to be fine.

//

Cosmic Love

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped and I was in the darkness  
So darkness I became _

She lays dead-alive on pristinely white sheets and fluffy pillows that aren't hers, yet are. The hollow shell of who she once was is slowly being filled by a her-yet-not-her consciousness. Every memory, every experience, is slowly being replaced, by another, her other's, one by one.

They can remove her, cut them all our of her mind and fill the void with lies and make-believe and the dreams of a life created in a laboratory. They turn her to the darkness, into darkness and from the darkness, her-that-is-not-her is reborn to their specific liking.

And yet, she still clings.

Whether she knows or not, whether her subconscious recognizes the danger or not, whether that is apart of their plan or not, she clings on to the faces that her past - the ones that smile at her, that anchor her and throw her back into a past life, filled with something warm and strangely familiar...

And when he kisses her, this face, this memory that isn't supposed to be there, she gripped the darkness of her cell of so many nights ago and clings on to the darkness that consumes her; that will ultimately safe her.

//


End file.
